Solenoid actuated valves are used in automatic irrigation systems for watering turf and/or landscaping. They control the supply of pressurized water to a plurality of sprinklers. An electronic irrigation controller is used to turn the valves ON and OFF in accordance with a watering program. In recent years water conservation has become increasingly important in terms of conserving precious environmental resources. Irrigation sprinklers are designed to work most efficiently over specified water pressure ranges. Often water is supplied at a pressure which is too high, causing large amounts of water to be wasted. Therefore pressure regulators are often installed in irrigation systems to alleviate this problem. It has been conventional to mount a pressure regulator on the valve body using an adapter. Typically the adapter is screwed into the valve body where the solenoid is normally screwed. The pressure regulator is then screwed into one port of the adapter and the solenoid is screwed into a second port of the adapter.